Roses games
by TootsieThecat
Summary: NO HUNGER GAMES CHARACTERS INCLUDED Rose sat in the spruce tree, her back to the hard trunk. Why did that man look at her like that? And why did she feel she knew him? Post-Doomsday. Ten/Rose Rory/Amy with hints of Eleven/Rose and .River/Eleven...
1. Chapter 1

OK so I thought maybe that Rose would do amazing in The Hunger Games. I stressed my thoughts to my friend and she told me to write a short story of it.  
So here it is, without further ado.

* * *

Rose Tyler sat, her back agasint the hard, rough wood of the spruce tree. She wiped away the small amount of tears sprouting at her eyes. She was about 12 feet up, and had little supplies. She opened the small pouch she had found and looked inside. There was a small, half eaten bag of dried meat, a flashlight, and a canteen. Nothing else. Rose shook her head. Why did that man look at her like that? Why did she feel she knew him? This was getting painful. With the death of Donna, and betrayal of Sarah-Jane, Rose was breaking. And it was only day two...

* * *

_**BEFORE**_

Rose stood painfully still as the wildly dressed man called names.

"Frederick Anderson. Annabeth Mennly."

Fifty names where to be called for the annual 100th hunger games. Each tribute was to be associated with at least one other tribute, as a speacial 'treat', as they called it. Rose's name had not been called yet, but tomorrow was the last day, and she doubted it would happen.

"And last, but not least... Tabitha Smith." He called. The tributes kissed their three fingers, and lifted them to the sky, whistling a soft tune. Rose, and the hundreds of others in the crowd echoed the action.

Rose moved quickly back to her house, jostled by the crowd. She looked around, and saw tears running down peoples faces. Mothers and fathers, sisters and brothers, neighbors and friends of the tributes cried of their friends almost sure death. Rose had no one in this universe. Her mother passed, her father left, and her Doctor was closed off. She was alone and afraid. Still, loneliness meant no one she loved would be sent to the games, and that kept her going.

Rose reached the small hut and plopped on the bed, switching on the small, black and white telly she owned. The war was still all over the news. District four has fallen. Only fifteen more people needed for the games, and district 6 has trained forty new peacekeepers. The news was always like that. The games, the war, and more peacekeepers. That was all that was on the telly, ever. The stupid war and blood spill of the games made life miserable for everyone. The capitol didn't care. They never did.

It was late, and Rose needed to get up early tomorrow. She flopped unto her bed and pulled the thin, cotton sheets over her body. Dreaming of blue boxes and far off places...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rose scrubbed her body of the filth that seemed so keen as to stock to her legs. She washed her hair and face in the cold tub, and dried herself with a thin, scratchy towel. She put her hair in a curly bun, and slipped on her simple, pink dress. It had buttons up the front, and frill at the bottom. She spun around in the mirror.

"Why do I have to give an absolute damn what these people think of me?" She said aloud, to no one in particular. With one last glance in the mirror, she opened the door, and walked towards the reaping area, followed by many younger and older members of district thirteen. She saw a young girl, crying and clinging to her mothers dress. She shook her head, and ignored it. She couldn't do anything about it, so why care?

She stopped in her age area, and looked up at the xcreen, playing over the pictures of the war. She watched silently as the blood splatter over the screen,a nd the video ended. The man clapped, but no one joined him. He cleared his throat.

"I have some very good news, my friends. We seem to have picked thirteen players from a...er... _different _district. We will only be drawing two names this lcky day!" He exclaimed, and smiled widely. There where murmers among the crowd. The man walked over the the boys bowl and dramatically moved his hand around over the papers, finally picking out one from the bottom.

"Josh Baker." He said, and many people turned too look at the buff boy. He straightened and walked forward, his chest puffed out. The man patted him on the shoulder, and walked to the girls bowl.

"Okay, now here we go, ladies."

He reached in and plucked a paper from the top. She opened it, and studied it.

"Rose Tyler."


	2. Chapter 2

OK now I am feeling inspired.

* * *

"Rose Tyler."

* * *

Rose's name has just been called out of the fifty canidates to compete in the 100th annual hunger games...

**_5 DAYS LATER_**

Rose stood in the designer's room, completey nude. He walked around her, surveying her body.

"You're from district 13?" He said, his fingers on his chin. She nodded.

"District 13 supplies clean water."

"Yeah."

"It wasn't a question."

He finally handed her a velvet red robe. She pulled it on and sat in the metal chair he had for her.

"So, we want to do something with water. Right. So, I was thinking..."

Rose watched as he pulled some photos out of a binder, and started sewing.

"You can leave." He said, waving at her in dismissal. Rose grabbed her clothes and left the room. She was used to this kind of treatment from the capitol's people. She stood alone in the elevator, watching the city through the window, trying not to cry. She was alone here. If the Doctor was here, she wouldn't be in this mess. But he wasn't. She had to deal with this on her own.

The elevator dinged. She stepped out on her floor and walked into her room, throwing herself unto the bed. She needed sleep. She needed one full night with out any nightmares.

She drifted off into her pillow, sleep catching her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok  
Rewatched Stolen earth for inspiration  
got it  
but for later in the story...

* * *

Rose stood alone in the training room, watching everyone climb, stab, jump, throw, paint, and just about everything else. She stopped momentarily at a wire-trap station. The man smiled at her.  
"Hullo, miss. How may I service ye?" He had a tan, rough face, a scar across his left eye,t hick spectacles and a buff body. Rose smiled at him.  
"Can you show me how to do that?" She said, pointing at a large and complicated looking trap. He smiled.  
"Sure miss, please, sit."  
He gestured towards a green mat, and started showing Rose simple knots weaving techniques.

* * *

After about an hour at the trap station, Rose had accomplished about three traps, and twelve knots.  
"You are very sturdy with yer hands, miss. You should try ze knife throwing station over zere." He pointed at the station, where a ginger girl sat, alone. Rose nodded.  
"Thank you." She stood and walked over to the girl, who was fiddling with a knife.  
"You any good?" She asked. The girl jumped.  
"No, I'm not. Sorry. I'm Amy." Amy said, extending her hand. Rose took it.  
"Rose Tyler. I'll get back to you. I'm gonna go make a complete fool out of myself." Rose gestured to the knife throwing staiton. Amy laughed silently.  
Rose stepped into the fenced area, with the target about ten feet away. She fitted the knife into her hand, practicing her movement, with out letting go of the knife, then focused on the pinpoint of the target, drowing out all other sound, and movement. She drew her arm back, and flung it forward, the knife slipping gracefully from her fingers.  
Whap!  
Rose stared. The smallest pinpoint of the target had now disappeared underneath the blade, which was now wedged about three inches deep into the board. Everyone turned and looked at her. No one has hit the target before. Not like that.  
She felt eyes burrowing in her. Dumb luck? A pure miracle? A gift from the heavens? What?  
She picked up another knife, and repeated her movements. the knife his the handle of the other knife, and fell to the floor with a clang. Murmurs hit the crowd, and Rose felt herself turn red. How the hell was she doing that?


	4. Chapter 4

Ok my lovelies

It is my birthday on the 27th

5 more follows would be a god gift

* * *

Rose stood still, as the desiigner poked and prodded her body. She wore a navy blue gown that had solk flow from it like water. Her hair was twisted in a braid and pinned up, with baby blue flowers pinned in it, and she wore blue sparkly heels.  
"Now, you need to answer the questions with courage. You got a 13 from the training session, but you have no sponsors. Make up a love story, or something.  
"A love story?"  
"Yeah, thats what I said, blondie. Just say that your gonna try to win for him or whatever."  
An old man with spots of silver in his blue hair announced the first guest. Rose stood still, and watched each canidate sparkle, or yell, or cry, or act like a complete drunk. She shook her head. She wasn't good at being fake, and she didn't like it. To tell the truth, Rose had nothing to live for.  
"And next on our list, a very pretty blonde. RRRRROOOSSEEEE TYLERRRRRRR!" He pointed at her and she slowly walked on. Gasps filled the crowd, and she stiffened. What did she do? Ceasars mouth was wide open.  
"My, Rose. You look... beautiful." He said, take. Rose blushed.  
"Th-thank you." She sat down in the plush chair and Ceasar started with the questions.  
"So, Rose how old are you?"  
"Twenty-two, sir." She said. Ceasar smiled.  
"Twenty-two, eh? Got any family?"  
Rose's insides turned. "No." She answered simply. Ceasar nodded.  
"District 13 is a poor county, isn't it? How do you cope with that?"  
"I babysit chilred a lot, and tend to animals." He nodded.  
"Got anyone special in your life Rose? Boyfriend, girlfriend?.."  
Rose looked at him for a moment. She needed sponsors, and she did. She did have someone. She didn't know if he loved her, but she definately loved him.  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that." It killed her but, she gave him a very fake very cheeky grin, her toungue poking out. He laughed.  
"Who then? Whats his name, whats your story?"  
"Theres this man, called the Doctor. He... he never really said much to me, but there was always... something there. Then one day, our last... phone call, the connection cut off before he could say anything." Rose had tears in her eyes. She let them flow, just to put on a show.  
"And did you get anything? Any signs?" Ceasar exclaimed. Rose shook her head.  
"He s-said, Rose Tyler I-" Ceasar gasped dramatically. Rose hated this too much.  
"My dear, that is terrible. Well, thats all we need for today. GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!" He finished in a yell, and Rose jumped. Quite a mood swing. She got up, and walked off the stage, making a beeline for her room. All she wanted was sleep. Tomorrow was it, the day. The day she died. She wanted to be fully awake for that...


	5. Chapter 5

okee dookeeee

get ready to squirm with fangirlliness...

* * *

Rose stood in the glass tube, a blue bodysuit hugging her middle, the word Tyler wtiched across her back in bright yellow. She watched the capitol's people walk about, glanincing at Rose as they went. A little girl waved at her. She smiled. That might be the last time Rose Tyler ever smiled...  
Most definately Rose wil try to survive, but deep inside, she knew she wouldn't be able to kill anyone.  
She heard a sudden voice. Announcing the tributes each by name.  
"Tris Annik. Tobias Mason."  
She shuddered. This was it. The day that haunted her dreams since that bloody day that man picked her name out of the jar.  
"Rose Tyler."  
She gasped. The tube's bottom started moving upward, taking her along.  
Bright light hit her face. She looked around at the trees and forest area. She was standing on a pedestool in a damp, lush field. The grass licked at her legs and feet over the pedestool. She looked around. The fifty other tributes stood in a circle, around a great building nicknames the cornicopia. She saw their faces, their emotions. There was a woman, looking utterly concerned, and afraid. There was a man, looking determined, and quite scary.  
A man watched her closely. She studied him. There was pain and confusion in his eyes. Excpecially when he looked at her. He was one of the only people not wearing a bodysuit. The man wore a salmon undershirt, and a red bowtie. He was quite good-looking, and Rose felt stragnely connected tp him.  
"Thirty-three, thirty-two, thirty-one, thirty..."  
The countdown proceeded. Rose saw that Amy girl. She scanned the rest of the tributes. Martha Jones and Donna Noble where two people she recognized. She shuddered. So they where playing that card. She recognized more and more people. Mickey, Sarah-Jane, Captain Jack. They where killing her softly already just standing here.  
Her stomach recoiled. She saw a tall man with a black leather coat and big ears.  
It couldn't be him. He was DEAD. Rose watched that man die, hes dead.  
Dead or not, he was stading there, on a pedestool among the rest. And yet, he might not stay alive in these horrid games.  
"Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven, ten.."  
Rose felt eyes on her. She turned her head away from the dark man's eyes, to meet eyes with a tall, skinny man's.  
It was him.  
Him. Her love. Her lost. HIM.  
He stared at her, his brows furrowed in confusion and worry. She stared back, her heart jumping. It was him.  
"Three, two, one!"  
BANG!  
The cannon fired, marking the start of the 100th annual Hunger Games. But Rose stayed in the same excact position. And so did the Doctor.  
They where too busy saring at eachother to notice their follow tributes attacking and killing one another. Well, that is until an arrow whizzed right past Rose's ear. A big man, probably about twenty or thirty, was running at Rose with immense speed and size. She scrambled away, not even thinking of the Doctor at the moment. She ran faster, towards the forest, hoping to just skim a tree, and hide. The man tried to throw a knife in her direction, but missed by a good three feet, the k nife sinking into the plush gorund. She plucked it out and continued running, the knife still in her right hand. She kept running, faster and faster, through the forest. She no longer heard the mans big feet behind her. Rose didn't want to take any chances.  
She tripped on something warm and wet. A body. She fell flat on her face. Scampering up off the ground, Rose surveyed the body. they had a small pouch in their dead fist. She pried it out and studied the girl. She was brunette, and had brown eyes. Her bangs ended just at her eye brows. Rose rolled her unto her back, to look at the name stitched on the back. Oswald, it said. She pushed the girl into the plush green grass, it consuming her body. She was hidden now. The poor girl couldn't have been any older than Rose.  
Rose continued moving, looking for a tree. She finally found one, a skinny enough trunk to climb, but fat enough to support her weight. She opened the puch, finding wire, dried fruit, and a short length of rope. She set a wire system at the bottom of the tree. She started to climb, the wire unraveling as she got farther from the ground. Finally she found a sizable branch. She sat down and wound the wire around the trunk, rigging the trap. She sharpened a stick and tied it to the system, finishing. If anyone came within ten feet of the tree, the wire would activate, and the sharpened stick would spring forward, pricking Rose's leg. The stick wasn't sharp enough to draw blood, but enough to wake Rose from her sleep.  
She lay back against the trunk, realizing the sky was dark. She hung the small pouch on a branch of the tree, and tied the rope around her middle, as of not to fall off. She stared at the fake stars in the fake sky. He was here, the Doctor. He was here, why was he here?  
Rose knew why he was here. She didn't know how, but she knew why...

* * *

like it? im pretty proud of this chapter


End file.
